Wedding rings are less dangerous than engagement rings
by AnnabethCain
Summary: The proposal, lead up and wedding of the greatest book couple ever. PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCABETH (3 is my lucky number) if you don't like percabeth 1. see a doctor YOU NEED HELP. 2. do not read this. Please read it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1 Guy Chat

Chapter 1 Guy Chat

Piper, Hazel and I were sprawled over the array of chairs and sofas in the living room of The Argo ll. My head was hanging upside down of a large black beanbag and my hair touched the wooden flooring.

"You know I was thinking, call me crazy b-"Hazel was abruptly interrupted by Piper and I simultaneously calling her a crazy.

"I don't know why I put up with you guys" She exclaimed exasperated. I told her it was because she was stuck on a ship with us for 6 months and if we weren't here she'd have talk to the guys about Zeus knows what.

Just then Jason, Leo , Frank and the gorgeous meaning of my life Percy ran in. We jumped up and I grabbed for my dagger, but remembering it was not there I took out my ivory sword from my belt.

"What have we got this time?" Piper asked her grin gone.

"Don't worry no monste-"Frank didn't get to even finish before Leo added with a goofy smile

"Well" The boys all glared at him then started shoving Hazel, Piper and I out the room.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?" I demanded Jason with a look that said "_if you touch me one more time I will break you lightning boy!"._ He backed of then gave Percy a sympathetic look then said "Guy Chat" as if that answered my question. I realised that Percy hadn't said anything yet, he was just starring at something in his hands, his face looked almost green.

"But we're almost at camp couldn't you have done this earlier" Piper questioned

"No, because someone not saying any names Percy Jackson didn't inform us of something highly important until five minutes ago" and with that Jason slammed the door in our faces. Hazel was about to open her mouth when Leo popped his head around the door and chided.

"Oh and Annabeth if this doesn't go well you might be needing that sword."


	2. Chapter 2 What's wrong with my name?

Chapter 2 What's wrong with my name

"Well you're the daughter of Athena, any idea what just happened". Hazel asked still not blinking while Piper paced back and forth muttering something about boys being hopeless.

"I-I… the-ju-a..pe-…wit-…" I stuttered still in shock. Piper was now swearing at her mother and waving her fist in the air yelling.

"If you do not help them so help me I will go up there and maim you personal-". Was it just me or was Piper having a nervous breakdown. I tried to tell to calm down and she did the strangest thing. She hugged me. Yes, I know what you are thinking but I am not joking she actually hugged me. She then walked across the deck to the door to the living room and banged so hard on it so hard I was sure it would come off.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? I'm a freakin` child of Aphrodite for the gods sakes. Let me in right now or I swear I will break this ship!" She screamed.

"LET HER IN, LET HER IN, LET HER IN!" a voice that had to of been Leo's wailed from inside.

"I'm really sorry Pipes but we can't let you in" Jason called back his voice shaking in fear that his girlfriend might kill him.

"I'll tell her, I'm not kidding you guys are going to screw this up so much let me in!"

"You wouldn't tell her."

"Oh really, Annabeth Percy is going t-" six hand came and from behind the door and swallowed her.

Hazel and I just sat on the floor of the deck for the next twenty minutes staring into space with the occasional.

"Do you thin-"

"I don't know"

Eventually we started to pass over the trees of Long Island Sound and we realised that neither of us knew how to land this thing. The boys and Piper were still talking. For our own wellbeing we decided it would be safer to try and work out how to land this flying highly flammable, dangerous death trap with more gears than four rockets crammed together, than mess with the boys.

"What did you do to my ship!" Leo screeched as he ran out of the living room not caring that all of Camp Half- Blood and half of Camp Jupiter were watching as he tried in vain to help Hazel and I put out the fire that coming from the engine room. The audience below just stared. They were all probably too scared to help the crazy blonde chick and her friend who cared more about his ship than being burnt alive. Hazel coughed as the smoke surrounded her. Just then Piper came running out with a fire extinguisher as she went to spray in Leo jumped in front screaming "No". He was coated in white foam.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted at him while trying to hack the into the deck's electric chords to stop the ship from blowing up.

"The carbon energy combined with Greek Fire that powers the ship has a reaction to the extinguisher and we'd all blow up."

"You built a WOODEN ship that is allergic to FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!" Jason roared over Hazel screaming while Frank tried to put out the fire in her in her hair.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I yelled over everyone. Percy came running out as everyone below gasped, he gave them a quick wave then tripped over his lace and fell head first onto the floor. I rolled my eyes while he got back up. He looked at me then at Leo and then finally noticed the fire.

"OH!" He announced in realization. He raised his hand and brought down a curtain of water over the fire soaking us all. Everyone who hadn't been soaked cheered – figures-. I marched over to Percy my hair dripping.

"Well it took you long enough! We could have all just died… AGAIN!" I stormed at him giving him my best Thalia glare.

"You know you're really cute when you're angry." He grinned

"How is that even rel-"I was cut off when he reached forward and kissed me, He wrapped an arm around my chest and lifted my legs of the ground with the other. I faintly heard clapping from below.

"Uh, Percy" Frank tapped Percy on the shoulder. In shock Percy dropped me and I landed on my head then fell down the stairs onto the grass in front of Rachel's feet. I saw Frank hand Percy a small box that he put in his pocket delicately. Rachel was in fits of laughter above me and Percy was still making sure the box was safely in his pocket.

"Hello, your just dropped you girlfriend of a ship for the love of Hera." I muttered as I sat up groggily with the help of Rachel. Percy jogged down the stairs followed by everyone. He kissed my forehead and was then consumed in a hug by Rachel. I followed and soon we were being thrown around like beach balls hugging and smiling.

Just as I was talking To Katie and Travis, Pheastus the figure head of the Argo ll made a noise that sounded like a mix of creaking and a roar. It was so loud even Jason who was standing on the porch of the big house doubled over and covered his ears. Everyone went silent.

"Gees Leo when I said I needed everyone to be quiet and meant _quiet _not _deaf!"_ Jason yelled at Leo who was jumping over the edge of The Argo ll laughing. Jason then reached forward and grabbed Percy by his collar.

"Take it away"

"You didn't need to do that" Percy said smiling at everyone but looking at Jason like he was going to drown him.

"Oh but I did" Jason replied smuggle and jumped down the steps and winked at Piper. Apparently that was code for _shove Annabeth so she nearly knocks herself out into Percy, _because that is exactly what she did. He caught me luckily.

"Don't drop me this time" I warned him, he laughed as I stood up properly. Everyone went quiet and I began to feel terrified. Percy took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Annabeth Cossette Athena Chase, I don't like your name." He sated randomly

"Wait what?" I think that was the most confused I've ever been.

"Particularly your last name and I think you should change it" he continued as if what he was saying made sense. And for you idiots out there IT DEOSN'T!

"Oh really and what would I change it to?" I quizzed him crossing my arms.

"Jackson" He said. He got down on one knee and pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a single clear stone in the centre.

"My life is more beautiful just because I know you. I am the luckiest person to have ever lived to have the privilege to love you. It hurt every day I woke up and couldn't remember whether you loved me. And so the only way I can make sure that I never lose you ever again is to ask you this and pray you say yes.

Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" He finished. I couldn't help it a tear fell from my eye.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" I screamed. He slipped the ring on my finger then I kissed him. I wasn't sure how long we were there but when we stopped some of the crowd had already disappeared. I smiled at Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson the love of my life, Percy Jackson my fiancé!


	3. Chapter 3 Power of the blondes

Chapter 3

Quick life lesson for future florists. You need a will of pure concentrated iron. Since when do centrepieces and other rubbish to do with flowers –no offence intended Demeter- matter.

Percy insisted on helping with the flowers. I think he is more interested in the flowers for the wedding than the _wedding itself_. Photos of every flower on the internet have created a table cloth for the small oak table they're working on.

"Ok what about red and pink roses with black ribbons?" Katie sighed pointing at her computer screen. Yes, Percy insisted she use a computer and put everyone's lives at risk for the sake of some _weeds!_

"No, Annabeth hates roses and hates pink and if we use roses then she might not marry me at all!" Percy started to hyperventilate. I laughed so hard I almost doubled over. They turned to the window but I ducked under swiftly hopefully just missing their glance. Oh yeah did I not mention that I was watching them without their knowing. For those of you said spying I find that rude, judgemental and frankly true. It's not that I didn't trust Percy; I just didn't want to kill him before our wedding for messing up. As much as I love him I knew that was a high possibility. Though at the moment he seemed to be doing an amazing job of driving Katie nuts which was promising.

I decided to take a walk leaving the flowers in the _relatively _safe hands of Percy and Katie. I wondered past the strawberry fields then the lake. I saw Rachel and Will on the pier making out. They got together while we were on The Argo ll –I'm glad someone was having fun- but I'm not complaining, I mean as long as she's not making out Percy, which would be really awkward seeing as she was one of my bridesmaids!

I didn't want dinner so I skipped it and went for a swim in the lake. The water had been warmed by the sun all day so it was lovely and warm. I must have been in much longer than I thought because soon the sun was going down and the darkness was creating shadows in the water so I could barely see my own legs.

I finished drying my hair and slipped into some black silk pyjama bottoms and a loose tank top that said D.O.R.K on the front. My older sister Mini came from our small bathroom wiping toothpaste from around her mouth with a towel then placing it on her desk.

"How is Percy doing with the flowers" Mini giggled crossing her legs and rapping her purple blanket around her shoulders like a cape. For a child of Athena she was pretty perky and girly but give her a sword and she'll kill 10 monsters in the time it takes you to see them.

"He nearly passed out with fear when Katie suggested pink roses." I laughed remembering his reaction.

"I've never understood how you don't like roses." She sighed shaking her head as she climbed under her covers. I did the mature and responsible thing and showed her my finger. She laughed.

"Zeus knows why Percy wants to marry _you_" she was still laughing as she turned off the lamp.

"I asked him that, he said that if he didn't do it soon his mum was going to do it for him." I whispered even though everyone was still awake.

"Ha, probably true." She called from under her pillow. There was an eerie silence with the occasional shuffle of a pillow.

"Poseidon is coming to the wedding." I squeaked from my bed. I heard more shuffling then Mini was sitting on my bed stroking my head.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I know how much this means to you, and mum should do to. But if she can't get over her problems then fuck her." Mini softly said in my ear- well as softly as you can swear-. She kissed my forehead and made her way back to bed.

"Night Sunshine." I whispered a smile in my voice

"Don't call me that"

"Ok… Sunshine" I made the last word even quieter but she must have heard –or just had anger issues- because she threw a pillow at me.

It couldn't have been earlier than 2o'clock in the morning when I heard her voice.

"MUM!" I screamed as I lept out of my bed.

"Calm down Annabeth, I need your help."

"Y…you n…you-you… need my help, _you need my help!_" I screamed at her.

"Yes that is what I said, look I wanted to go to go to Chiron about this but Apollo was like '_This will affect her future'_ and _'it will help if you tell her'_ and loads of other crap. This also helps me so it is a win- win situation as you see. A new sister is making her way to camp now but Apollo has foreseen she is important to your future and is in grave danger." Most of it went one through ear and out the other but I got the gist- MY FUTURE-SAVE GIRL-APOLLO DRIVING MUM NUTS-. I didn't wait for her to continue for two reasons, 1. I didn't know how long I had to save this demi-god. And 2. If I stayed near mum for any longer I would probably punch her.

I grabbed Mini's dagger of her desk and as I picked it up she started to move. Oh sure now she gets up, it's like she has a physics connection with her weapon. Oh well. I ran outside, my adrenalin batting away any feelings of the cold air. I had no shoes so I cut myself multiple times on the rocks littering the floor. I saw a light on in the Big House which I thought was odd. I heard screaming from the woods. Lights were turning on in the cabins and campers were sleepily coming out.

"Annabeth?" I heard Travis shout from the Hermes cabin. More people started to notice me as I fled through the cabins. As I neared the woods I saw a tree about 20 metres away from me fall down. It didn't slow me down and I continued to dodge the trees until almost ran into a bony woman right in front of me.

"You will pay for thissss child of Athena. I will avenge my sssissstersss" The woman screeched. I concentrated trying to focus my eyes in the dark. I saw movement in her hai-

"Oh shit." I breathed in sharply. It was Medusa the bitch Percy killed when I was 13. It was actually kind of romantic, I first fought her when Percy and I first met, now we're getting married and she's back. Wait that's not romantic that's just plain annoying. I snapped back to reality. I heard whimpering then a sharp breath.

"Do you worst" I small voice replied. I slid my head a fraction out from behind the tree I was using as cover to see a small blonde girl. She couldn't have been more than 8. I saw tears in her eyes but she was smiling bravely, a rock was in her left hand. A pool of blood surrounded her and she was clutching her stomach with her right hand. I walked up behind Snake Face crossing my feet over and keeping my footsteps light. The little girl was clearly losing consciousness and Medusa was making her way towards her. The little girl saw me, I registered fear in her eyes but I smiled to assure her I meant her no harm. Medusa dived and I dug Mini's dagger into her neck, twisted it, tripped her up and then with a final swipe decapitated her.

Medusa let out a shrill scream that slowly faded into the night with her remains. I ran to the girl, the bark scratching my feet. She was covered in monster dust I wondered why. Wait what was it Medusa said '_I will avenge my sisters'! _This little girl killed two gorgons with nothing but a rock!

"Aren't you a special one eh?" I whispered into her ear as I lifted her and started to carry her back to camp. Her body was cold against my bare stomach and she was losing blood quickly. I didn't want to heart her but I had to run or she would die.

I reached camp receiving an audience of campers.

"Will!" I screamed "Will I need some help!" I layed her on the ground carefully and pulled her hair out of her bloodied face. I heard twigs snapping next to me and looked up to see Will. I didn't have time to think about it. Will lifted her of the ground and I stood up from the ground. I was feeling the cold now. I probably should have gone to get a jacket but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave the little girl. I walked beside Will, his hair was ruffled but he was still dressed in jeans and a camp T-shirt. I held open the infirmary door so Will could walk forward into the wooden cabin. He delicately layed her on a bed and ran to get supplies. I sat down on the decked floor tucking my knees under my legs. I heard a sharp raspy breath and the girls hand returned to her wound. She was breathing heavily now and I tried to calm her.

"Shh shhh it's ok .I'm Annabeth, My friend is going to help you shhh. He's special like that. Shhh." I softly said to her while rubbing my thumb against her forehead like Mini had done to me. She closed her eyes again slowly.

"What's your name" I whispered in her ear.

"Cosette" she winced as she moved her mouth.

"There is a book about the French Revolution with a girl in it called Cosette." I smiled at her. I loved that book and it almost seemed like an omen. What was it Apollo said _'she will affect your future'._

"It's my favourite book" Cosette coughed, her eyes were still closed. She'd read Les Miserables, how is that even possible.

\unfolded it and stood up so that I could lay it on top of her. Cosette started to cough again and this time blood was starting to come up. I bent down next to her again and held her hand.

"It's ok, ssshhhh … shh. Will! Will I need some help here quickly!" I called into the door way. I looked back at Cosette realising that I'd probably scared her.

"You'll be fine." I soothed helping her sit up as she shook vigorously. Her temperature was dropping again as I put my other hand on her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she lent on my chest.

"Shhh… shhh… shhh" I whispered and rocked her back and forth like a mother should. But our mom wasn't really the _oh my poor baby let me hug you _kind, more the _this is how you use a mace so it kills the monster and not you _kind. Will came running in holding what had to have been the contents of half of the cupboards in the infirmary. I slowly eased my arms away from her so that Will could see the wound. I had forgotten the rate that she was losing blood and as I looked down I saw the blanket was soaked in the red liquid and so was my stomach and the edge of my tank top from holding her.

"Ok, sweetie this is going to sting a bit, but can you just stay nice and still for me please, ok?" Will smiled at her sympathetically and she nodded as her eyes teared up. I offered her my hand and she squeezed it so that it turned almost purple. I realised this must have been how Percy felt when I took that dagger for him in the Titan War.

Will gave me a look that said the next part was going to really hurt her. I looked down at this sweet little girl and wondered how she'd ended up here (Duh, she got attacked by three Gorgons Annabeth). I meant on Half Blood Hill. I didn't see a satyr so she must have been alone and to have found her way to camp she had to of been very powerful.

"How old are you" I asked to distract her.

"7" She grunted in a high pitched sort of way so it just sounded sweet in a sad kind of way.

"I was 7 when I came here, do you know where we are?" I quizzed her stroking her forehead again.

"Th- the mon-n sters said th-a-a-t I was h- here t-t-t-t o train, th-a-a-t I was Athena's d-au-gh-te-r. A-a-re you Athena?" She stuttered as Will tried to slow down her bleeding. I let out a light laugh and smiled at Cosette.

"No sweetie, but you know what, she's my mummy to, that makes me your big sister." I smiled down at her. Her lip was burst and as well as her more obvious injury she had several cuts and bruises all over her.

"I've never had a b-b-igsister." She smiled though she was obviously in pain.

"I'm guessing you didn't have much luck with your family." I gave her a sympathetic look as she nodded. I'd been there, my dad never got over my Mum but he remarried any way. My step-mum had two little boys but she wouldn't let me go near them, my dad rejected me and after my old house blew up I ran away when I was 7. My thoughts were abruptly ended as Will swore under his breath.

"Oh gods, shit…um, oh gods, uh Annabeth." Will gasped. I looked down at my little sister, her eyes were closed and her breathing was getting shallow again, she was in an unrestful sleep. I gently dropped her hand and rested it on the bed. I eased myself up and slipped over to Will so I could clearly see the wound.

"I-I-I've cleaned the gash as best I can b-b-b-ut I don't know what to do." Will's face was almost as pale as Cosettes. Lodged in her stomach was a fragment of Gorgon claw and to make it worse it had a trickle of Gorgon blood had dried onto it. I made a whimpering sound.

"Do you know if the Gorgon blood dried before it made contact with her skin?" I spoke in a dangerous tone trying to suppress my anger. I wasn't quite sure what I was angry at, maybe the Gorgons, her family for whatever they did that caused her to run away, Chiron for not finding her sooner or maybe just the gods themselves an- Oh gods! I just realised who I was, I was Luke and this little girl was me. I had to save her I just had to, I wasn't going to just let her die, I'd do what Luke did for me only I won't lose my mind.

"I don't know but it's-we shouldn't assume it did." He finished painfully. I looked up at him tears forming in my eyes.

"How d-d-id you know she was in the woods, I mean we all came out of our cabins when we heard the screaming but you were already on your way-" Will stuttered.

"My Mum came and told me." I stared blankly at Cosette. I heard a light whimper and Cosette awoke.

"Annabeth?" She was crying now. I ran back over to where I had been crouched and sat down again as she sat up slowly with Will's help. I held her again rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh" Is all I can say.

"Uh, Annabeth I think you were right, I think the blood did dry." Will sighs with relief.

"Well can you get the fragment out?" I gasp still clutching Cosette.

"I think so but I think it would really hurt her." His smile shrinks to back to a concerned frown. I stroke Cosette's blonde tangled hair.

"Hey, sweetie, Will thinks he can make you all better, but-but it might you a little bit. Do you think you can do that?" I try to calmly tell her but my eyes are tearing up again. I couldn't explain it but I just felt this sudden rush of affection and caring for my new little sister. "ok" I hear her murmur into my top.

"Brave, brave girl." I whisper in her ear through a curtain of her hair. I help her lay back down and gave her my hand again.


	4. Chapter 4 You tell me (sorry filler)

Chapter 4

I woke with my head on Percy's chest. The fire place must have been lit last night for a chalky black dust had smeared the edges of the white stone framing the wood. Percy was awake and twirling the ringlets in my hair, I enjoyed the loving gesture and continued to fake sleep.

"I know you're awake wise girl." He laughed moving his chest so that the sleepy feeling of the early morning was eased out of my head. He stopped twirling my hair.

"Keep going." I whined so that I sounded like a little girl. Wait … little girl. Oh my gods, Cosette, how could I forget. I sat up so abruptly that I hit Percy's chin with my head.

"OOWW!" he grunted rubbing his chin vigorously.

"Oh uh sorry honey." I mumbled. I kissed his chin and ran out of the Big House. I'd have time to wonder how I got there later. Judging from the activity around camp it must have been late morning and I still hadn't changed from my bed attire, Cosette's blood had dried onto my top and a bit on my hands. I must have got at least four splinters in my feet as I ran up the porch of the infirmary not stopping to check, not even slowing down. I think I might have broken one of the hinges on the door as I barged through but I was still disorientated from waking up and tripped over something.

"Annabeth! Are you ok? I'm so sorry." I heard a voice from above me ramble. I sat up slowly rubbing my head.

"Don't worry about it, It's only wood It won't give me a concussion." I smiled weakly at Cosette as she let out a large sigh of relief.

"Probably." I muttered but I think she heard me. Ooops.

She looked perfectly healthy, well as healthy as you can look after being impaled by a psychotic snake woman's claw. Someone had brushed her hair and put it up into a high pony tail much like the one I normally wear. As well as her hair, the blood had been rinsed of her face and she was in a new camp T-shirt and some jeans that had a few tares in them (whether they were meant to be there or not I don't know.).

"Who got you all cleaned up." I lifted her up onto the table top and went to the cupboards.

"Will's girlfriend came in, Rachel I think she was called." She smiled happily swinging her legs back and forth. Rachel often had a habit taking things I liked, don't get me wrong we were really close friends but it just seemed that she always wanted the same things. _Oh Annabeth your just overreacting. _You say, well am I really…

She liked Percy before we got together.

She wore the dress I wanted to wear to the End of War Ball.

She bought the electric guitar I wanted (Yes we play guitar; I also play electric violin deal with it.)

She became really good friends with Thalia

She bonded with Chiron really well

And now she was being Cosette's _big sister _which was my job

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" I snapped back to the real world to see Cosette waving her hand over my eyes back and forth.

"Oh, sorry I just zoned out there, I do it quite a lot actually I'm a bit of a weirdo." I admitted sheepishly getting the Nectar out of the cupboard and putting a drop in a glass after filling it with water.

"I do that to." She grinned back at me and I handed her the glass. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, well we really are sisters then aren't we." She giggled and I told her to take a sip from her glass. She did so and I laughed so hard I almost fell of the back of the bed I had perched on at her reaction.

"What is this?" She was coughing in shock.

"It's called nectar-"

"The drink of the gods, but if mortals drink too much they could implode from their core." She piped, It was odd hearing someone sound so perky while saying the phrase '_implode from their core_'.

"Yep, your definitely my sister" I hugged her which I then realised might make her feel awkward but she seemed to enjoy having someone to look after her.

"I'm sorry I left last night, I can't remember what happened exactly." I apologised rubbing my head at the last part like it would bring back my memory.

"Oh, it's ok, you fell asleep next to me but I told Will that you should probably go, so a boy with black hair came and took you to bed." She furrowed her eyebrow hard while she tried to remember the details.

"That's Percy my fiancé." I squeezed her hand.

"My full title is Percy the Incredibly Handsome, Kind, Amazing, Adored Saviour of Olympus, Annabeth's One True Love, Jackson." Percy walked in and wrapped his arms around my neck gently and leaned over and pecked my on the lips.

"Were you waiting outside until one of us mentioned you Seaweed Brain?" I asked in mock disgust.

"Yes, yes I did. Cosette how are you feeling today?" Percy smiled at the little girl on the table.

"I'm fine thank you. How did you know my name?" Cosette looked like she was about to start interrogating Percy to see if he was good enough for her big sister. I'd only known her a few hours and I already knew that she was special to me.

"Oh, I must have left All Knowing out of my title, gods I do that all the time." He muttered but load enough for us to hear him, he gave himself a *facepalm*. Cosette laughed lightly then turned serious again and looked at me and nodded as if to say _I approve. _I laughed at the seriousness of her face. Percy looked baffled.

"Did I miss some kind of telepathic sister joke?" He looked back and forth from Cosette and me.

"Well your Percy the Incredibly Handsome, Kind, Amazing, Adored saviour of Olympus, Annabeth's one true love, ALL_ KNOWING _Jackson! You tell me." I chided.

**WOOP MY FIRST ATHORS NOTE! I JUST WANTED TO APOLAGISE ABOUT THIS BEING SORT OF A FILLER CHAPTER. I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON. I KINDA WROTE THESE THEN UPDATED ALL AT ONCE SORRY.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR!**


End file.
